Queen Victoria
|image = |kanji = ビクトリア |rōmaji = Bikutoria |alias = |species = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = 152 cm (5'0") |weight = |birthday = May 24, 1819 |affiliation = Phantomhive British Royal Family |previous affiliation = |occupation = Queen of Great Britain |previous occupation = |base of operations = Buckingham Palace London |status = Alive |relatives = Prince Albert (husband; deceased) Duke Clemens (cousin) Derrick Arden (first cousin, once removed; deceased) |manga debut = Volume 5, Chapter 21 |anime debut = Episode 14 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Sayuri Sadaoka (old) Ayako Kawasumi (young) |english voice = Bridgett Dahl (old) Alexis Tipton }} Queen Victoria (ビクトリア, Bikutoria) is the monarch of Great Britain, and whom Ciel Phantomhive does work concerning the underground society for, as her Watchdog. Appearance Victoria is a strong and capable elderly woman. She typically dresses in fashionably elegant clothing.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 42 Personality Victoria is a kind and considerate individual. A prestigious leader, she has crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history; she is the political drive behind the idea of expanding the territories, and due to her efforts, Great Britain is coined as the empire on which the sun never sets. She is prominent in the fields of fashion at social events, and often leads the trends. Victoria is immensely popular and well-loved among her people.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 43-44 Victoria is very virtuous and conscientious, and greatly adheres to moral principles. She is an ardent champion of administering justice. She constantly worries for the stability of regular society, and thus, frequently sends Ciel Phantomhive on missions to subdue criminals. Victoria is still deeply in love with her deceased husband, Prince Albert, and frequently needs to be cheered up by her aide, John Brown, who keeps a Prince Albert hand puppet.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 39-44 Plot and Queen Victoria]] Jack the Ripper Arc Although not seen, Victoria has sent Ciel Phantomhive to investigate the matter of prostitutes being murdered on the streets. She is very disturbed by the killer's unconventional methods.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 6, pages 8-9 Later, Ciel solves the Jack the Ripper case, and stamps out the murderer so that Victoria could be at ease. However, he has never informed her of Jack the Ripper's true identity.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, pages 13-15 Curry Contest Arc Victoria, having been invited as a guest judge, arrives at the curry contest via a horse. As she comes to a stop, she tramples her aide, John Brown; albeit, he soon recovers and announces that the Queen has something to say, and helps her down from her horse. Victoria remarks that the show was exciting and the fragrance permeating throughout the entire room makes her feel nostalgic, as at a time she had curry with Prince Albert on White Island. Victoria then bursts into tears, reminded of her dead husband, and John impersonates Albert with a hand puppet in order to console her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 44-45 Once she calms herself, Victoria states that she is allowed one vote since she was invited to be a judge. She gives the trophy to Sebastian Michaelis, and proclaims him the winner because of the curry bun's ability to be consumed by anyone without utensils (in this perspective, it takes even children—the future, as she calls them—into account).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 45-49 Victoria tells the dismayed Agni that she has also enjoyed his curry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 2 Victoria later observes Soma making amends with Agni, and she is relieved. Ciel questions the reason behind her arrival, and she says that she came because she has not seen him in a while, as he only sends letters and never visits. Ciel answers that someone like him should not be seen around her, and she disagrees. She remarks that how despite his youth, he performs his duties so seriously just like his father. Then, she comments emotionally about her husband and breaks down crying, causing John to use his Albert puppet once again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 14-15 Subsequently, Victoria prepares to leave, and informs Ciel that she will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant soon. She departs on her horse, and Ciel reminds John to accompany her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 16-17 Ciel later realizes that Victoria had John slip an envelope into his pocket; the said envelope contains a note and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus, as an investigative assignment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 30-31 Noah's Ark Circus Arc While not yet seen in this part of the storyline, it is shown that Ciel was sent to retrieve the kidnapped children, alive. However, he instead has Sebastian set Baron Kelvin's manor on fire, killing the children in the process. Some of her subordinates are seen watching the burning manor, having also been sent by the Queen. However, they were simply ordered to watch and report back.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Queen Victoria sends Charles Grey and Charles Phipps to deliver an urgent request from her to Ciel. She asks that he hold a banquet in two weeks' time in honor of Georg von Siemens, an important visitor and distant relative of the Queen's from Germany; she requests this not of the Queen's Watchdog, but of the nobleman "Earl Ciel Phantomhive." In order to regain some of his former esteem, Ciel accepts the request.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 38, pages 15-18 Later, Ciel comes to the conclusion that Victoria had secretly ordered Grey to eliminate Georg, a rival to England. She also planned a "punishment" for Ciel by framing him for Georg's murder, because she was displeased with his failure to return the kidnapped children from the Noah's Ark Circus troupe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 49, pages 34-36 Public School Arc Victoria appears briefly momentarily during June 4th, accompanied by her butlers John, Grey and Phipps. Later, when Ciel's investigation is finally done, he reports personally to Victoria, mentioning the resurrection of the dead. Victoria, even at first, already believes Ciel's words and comments that he should keep his nose sniffing around. After Ciel left, Victoria is seen with John Brown, she remarks her worries about moving corpses. she asks what would John do, and he replies that he would protect her in place of Albert. She then wonders if these monsters become their allies, and she thinks that it would be wonderful.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 34-44 Emerald Witch Arc At the Buckingham Palace, Charles Phipps and Charles Grey inform Queen Victoria that they have finished analyzing the plant specimens that Ciel Phantomhive has sent them from Germany. Victoria reads their report and is startled by its contents. John Brown swiftly allays her worry by impersonating Prince Albert with his puppet. Having calmed down, she begins to write a letter ordering for the eradication of the werewolves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 5-8 She subsequently instructs John to personally deliver the letter to Ciel in Germany.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 33 Blue Cult Arc When Sieglinde Sullivan, Wolfram Gelzer, and Ciel Phantomhive arrive at a room in Wikipedia:Buckingham Palace where Queen Victoria and John Brown are waiting, Sieglinde curtsies to show her respect to the Queen, and the latter welcomes her to England. John supports the Queen, as they move over to a table, where cakes (baked by Charles Phipps) and tea are prepared. After they settle down, the Queen tells Ciel to inform her about his trip to the Werewolves' Forest. He explains that the so-called curse of the Werewolves' Forest was in fact toxic mustard gas, which they halted the development of in England because of its dangerous nature. The German army had advanced it to the point that they were ready to use it in actual combat, thanks to Sieglinde. Ciel ends the explanation with a statement that he believes Sieglinde will be beneficial to England.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, pages 4-7 The Queen asks if Sieglinde can create more powerful things than mustard gas, a question to which Sieglinde responds the negative. The Queen comments that she is relieved that that is the case. Ciel says that he is always impressed with the Queen's sharp intuition and that it was a shock to discover that toxic gas was the real cause of the curse. The Queen replies that she cannot handle dreadful things. Ciel assures the Queen that if Sieglinde worked for the sake of her subjects, wonderful results are guaranteed. Sieglinde thanks Victoria and promises to prove her worth. Victoria is joyous; she praises Ciel for accomplishing his mission and asserts that his parents must be happy along with her late husband Prince Albert. At the mention of Albert, she bursts into tears. John comforts her with his Albert puppet and remarks that Ciel has grown up to be like his father, and the Queen agrees, saying that he is very reliable.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 108, page 8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 108, pages 15-19 Sometime later, the Queen writes a letter to Ciel telling him that she enjoyed the tea party with Sieglinde the other day and asks him, for Phipps's sake, which cake of the cakes she sent home he likes most. She, then, requests for him to visit the Sphere Music Hall, which is a popular music hall that holds mysterious gatherings every Saturday, to investigate, disclosing her concern with the absence of social classification—men and women of all ages are enthralled by it, "be they peers or laborers"—and the sheer number of attendees—the street in front of the hall tends to teem with carriages on Saturday nights. Interest piqued, she sent investigators to look into the event, but they, when questioned by Charles Grey and Phipps, confessed that they have found nothing; and oddly so, the investigators themselves became regular attendees, even after their investigation was over. The Queen admits that she has never before heard of parties that permit all sorts to attend, and is worried that "some manner of evil scheme" may be taking place. She ends the letter with a question asking Ciel for his thoughts on the subject. Aside from the letter, which details of a new case for Ciel to investigate, she includes a written invitation for the Sphere Music Hall in an envelope, and has it delivered to the Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 16-18 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right. This is a method that takes even the children into account. Everyone is happy: the rich, the poor, the adults, the children. Everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 47 * (To John Brown, about Bizarre Dolls) "What do you think about this? What if those monsters became our allies? That would be wonderful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 42-44 Trivia * Queen Victoria and her late husband Prince Albert were real individuals who lived and ruled in the same time Kuroshitsuji is set in.Wikipedia:Queen VictoriaWikipedia:Albert, Prince Consort .]] * The first season of the anime's portrayal of her character is the polar opposite of who she is in the manga. Victoria speaks through her aide, Ash Landers, where she has him use the Royal we, and appears to be unable to function without his presence. When she does speak, she has a vision of destruction, similar to Angela Blanc, and describes a willingness to kill everything, including Ciel—and yet, she expects Ciel to remain loyal to her, and is surprised when he does not. In the anime, she also claims responsibility for his parents' deaths, as it was part of her vision to get rid of that which is "unclean." She dies at the end of the first season.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 15''Kuroshitsuji'' anime; Episode 22 * In the first season of the anime, Victoria, appearance-wise, is a small, sickly woman who always dresses in black; often, she wears a black veil that covers her face. When she removes the said veil, she appears to be a young girl with long, curly, and gray hair. She also has part of her late husband's flesh attached to her, which continues to rot and causes her daily pain.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 23 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc